He's Mine!
by FbrKm
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang Do Kyungsoo mengamuk? Dan kenapa dia mengamuk? Drabble Bad Summary, pairing: SuD.O w/ Chen. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : He's MINE!**

**Author : JH92**

**Cast : SuD.O**

**Other cast : All Member EXO**

**NB : Ini gara-gara ngeliat preview uri Jongdae yang sembarangan nyium Junmen pas TLP Bangkok. So enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begins**

"Andwae!" suara melengking dari main vocal EXO-M memenuhi seluruh apartemen yang ditempati kesepuluh member EXO

"Kim Jongdae! Kesini kau!"

Xiumin harus menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan dari lelaki penyuka pororo yang tengah mengejar Chen yang juga berteriak dengan suara melengking yang dapat merusak telinga. Yah... hampir semua member pergi keluar dengan alasan ingin berjalan-jalan dan mencari makan disekitar apartemen yang mereka sewa. Sehingga hanya tersisa Xiumin,Suho,D.O,dan Chen

"Andwae D.O-ya! Aku sudah minta maaf padamu huaaa!" ucap Chen sembari berlari, '_Seharusnya tadi aku ikut dengan yang lainnya daripada disini_' batin Chen

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" teriak D.O

Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang bisa menjinakkan D.O adalah Suho atau Kris. Ya kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Kris tidak ada diantara mereka dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan karirnya, walaupun terkadang ia akan menelepon Lay dan menanyakan keadaan para member. Sebenarnya, Suho sudah membujuk D.O untuk memaafkan Chen, tapi tidak berhasil. Bahkan Junmyeon malah mendapatkan pukulan spatula dari D.O

Kembali ke duo ChenSoo. Chen sudah berada di sudut ruangan sementara D.O terus mendekatinya, mungkin kalian akan melihat tanduk di kepala D.O jika kalian melihatnya dengan teliti

"D.O-ya…maaf" ucap Chen lirih

"Sebelum aku memukulmu, katakan padaku kenapa kau malah mencium Junmyeon hyung kemarin?"

Chen menggerutu karena Kyungsoo berani menggunakan banmal padanya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Jika dia protes hanya karena itu, jidatnya bisa mendapat sebuah tanda merah besar. Sangat susah menutupinya karena mengingat Chen baru saja memotong poninya

"Kau tau sendiri kalau Luhan hyung itu sangat ganas jadi–"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung!" bentak D.O

"Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak Chen, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya ia meringkuk karena D.O menatapnya galak

"Kau ingat saat aku mencium Xiumin hyung saat itu? Setelah sampai hotel, aku langsung ditendang habis-habisan olehnya. Kau juga tau kalau tendangan Luhan hyung itu sangat keras, jadi daripada aku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman lebih baik aku menghindar. Lagipula saat itu yang terdekat adalah Suho hyung dan–"

"YA!" teriak D.O sambil mengacungkan spatulanya

"Huwaa!" Chen segera berlari menghindari amukan D.O

GREP

Baru saja akan mengejar Chen, D.O malah disuguhkan pemandangan dari leher seseorang dan juga sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Kau bisa cepat tua jika terus mengamuk" suara itu membuat D.O berdecih sebal

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak sebal melihat pacarnya dicium orang lain?" tanya D.O ketus, tapi ia malah membalas pelukan Suho –orang yang sedang memeluknya–

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi aku lebih sakit hati saat fans malah mengangkat bannermu dengan Kai. Bukan menyalahkan, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian kan official couple" jawab Suho

D.O terdiam sebentar,"Maafkan aku hyung" ucap D.O

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf pada Chen, dia yang menjadi korbanmu" jawab Suho lalu mengusap rambut D.O

D.O mengerucutkan bibir kissable-nya dan mendengus sebal

"Aku masih sebal pada Chen hyung" ucap D.O

"Kau ini. Sudah cepat minta maaf sana, kau bahkan menggunakan banmal padanya" Suho mencium kening D.O lalu tersenyum pada kekasih imutnya itu

"Tapi apa Chen hyung memaafkanku?" tanya D.O

"Kalau dia tidak memaafkanmu, kupastikan jidatnya yang mulus itu akan ada tanda merah" ucap Suho

"Benar ya hyung?" tanya D.O berbinar

Suho mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut D.O dan duduk di sebelah Xiumin yang asyik memakan kripik kentang milik Lay sambil menonton kartun

"Kau penangkal yang hebat. Tapi kenapa tadi tidak mempan?" tanya Xiumin

"Dia masih dalam keadaan PMS tadi" jawab Suho lalu menyomot kripik kentang di pangkuan Xiumin

"Kau bicara apa tadi hyung?"

Suho dengan ekspresi kalemnya menatap D.O heran, sementara D.O menatap Suho tajam seakan-akan ingin membuat Suho menjadi kue bola-bola kecil

"Memangnya aku bicara apa?" tanya Suho

"Katakan sekali lagi" ucap D.O

"Yang mana? Oh! Yang kau dalam keadaan PMS itu ya?" tanya Suho

Sejurus kemudian, Suho segera menutup mulutnya. Ia lupa kalau D.O paling benci saat orang lain mengatakan dia sedang PMS. Suho menatap D.O takut dan menelan salivanya

"SUHO HYUNG!" dan teriakan D.O kembali menggelegar

**END**

* * *

**Okay, ini mungkin drabble terabsurd yang aku bikin. Maafkan kesalahan penulisan (re: typo) pada drabble satu ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan drabble ini^^  
**

**RnR Juseyo... Jangan jadi hantu siders oke?**


End file.
